What's Wrong with Being a Bitch?
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: Britt wants Patrick and she isn't the only one and others are willing to use her own behavior against her so she doesn't succeed in nabbing Dr. Patrick Drake. A bitch does what a bitch does when she needs too. Britt will feel it from every side but question is will she feel it from Patrick too?
1. Chapter 1

**I think both Patrick and Britt are awesome characters and both are beautiful. I like Patrick to be with people who have the ability to be mean or bad. I think its kind of hot because Patrick was a major douche when he came to GH. Not to say he should be with a mean person I just like him to be with someone who has a strong personality because that's what I feel he would be attracted too. In my wildest dreams I could not see someone like Patrick with someone like Sabrina for the long term because she is so complacent and even though Patrick has mellowed out over the years he is still a guy who is passionate and needs a little bit of an adversarial aspect in his relationships. To me that is why he and Robin fell in love because they both had strong opinions and didn't want to give each other an inch and Patrick may not like it but he definitely respected it. In my story Patrick and Britt will be my pairing. I am not following canon and I am not trying too. I love Brik but this time it won't be a Brik story. I have always had two stories for Britt and Patrick and hopefully I will be able to write them at some point. I know I have other stories that are open but I am really getting into the swing of the writing and who can fault me for being inspired. I promise to have chapters for all my stories up by the end of this week. **

I know Patrick is in the locker room and I think to myself here is my chance and I am definitely going to take it. I hear him talking about Sabrina and I fight the urge to scowl. Ugh she is my competition and I don't want to be talking about her especially to Patrick of all people. I have to pretend to care about this dilemma but I don't see the problem. When I was Emma's age I had better things to be worrying about than my babysitter. Its kinda weird that she wants an overgrown geek for a friend she should be going on playdates and shit because isn't that what American kids do?

I tell Patrick if he doesn't make it a big deal then Emma won't either. When you start putting importance on things kids subconsciously do the same and its a bad message with this. It isn't good to have an attachment like that with someone like Sabrina. The girl is studying to be a nurse. Anyone who works with patients have a huge workload its hard to do that and be a babysitter for a Doctor's kid. It makes no sense. Its better to rip the cord now before they really start getting attached because it hurts the kid more than the adult. I definitely would know it is setting a kid up for heartbreak. Kids can bounce back when they don't feel that pressure to miss someone they just started to know.

Patrick thanks me for the insight and I tell him he stinks and he chuckles lightly and I can't resist a smile. He goes to leave so he can take his shower and I am about to do the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life. I could get sexual harassment accusations for what I am about to do. I could get fired but it won't take me any time at all to find another job but still what the fuck am I doing? I am shedding my clothes and risk getting rejected by the object of my desire and much worse. I don't know what comes over me but I go into the shower and I see Patrick's naked body from the back and he is too much with the hot water fogging my mind. He turns around and oh shit this is real. He stares and I stare right back.

Think fast Britta or else this can get bad real quick. I still see that he is staring at me and not anything but me so that's good. I get this surge of nervousness and confidence at the same time and I just walk over to him and say.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ficken Britta! Ich bin so lahm! He reaches out his arms slightly and he nods just slightly and he wants me to come closer. Mein Gott, I am kissing my crush naked and we aren't stopping. He wraps an arm around me and brings me closer one arm and wrap my arms around his neck. I get loss in the kiss when I get shocked and I gasp into his mouth because he just put two fingers into me hard and fast and he just chuckles into my mouth and presses his lips hard. Ugh Patrick is a domineering man and I can't get enough. I could have sworn I heard something but it must just be my mind playing tricks on me. I can't focus on anything other than Patrick and he presses his thumb hard on my clit and rubs it in circles and walls are holding his fingers hostage. He pushes me into the tile wall and the shock of the coolness of the wall startles me and makes me shiver. Patrick starts going down nipping my nipple and before I grab his head to bring him closer to my breast he is on his knees and he is sucking on my clit hard and fingering me viciously and I feel my orgasm coming and I get ready to tell Patrick I am going to come and everything stops.

There is no finger in me, no mouth on my clit, and I feel like a teenage girl because I do an uncharacteristic whine because I was so close.

"You don't get to come yet baby."

If my nipples weren't hard enough then they sure as hell are now. I groan at him calling me that and he takes mercy on me and starts kissing me again. He wedges a leg in between mine and I feel like a bitch in heat because I am so ready to freaking get off on humping his leg. He starts laughing at me.

He picks up my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck and his dick is so hard and I know its going to hurt a little bit because Patrick isn't small by any measure and its been a while since I had sex. Once he is in me I can feel the pressure making my vaginal walls contract and I can tell I won't last soon and Patrick being a male with an ego the size of Texas won't dare come before me.

He's biting my neck hard and pounding in me and I want to scream. I grunt a little too loudly

"No... (thrust) unh...(thrust) unh... (thrust)." Patrick brings his lips to shell of my ear and whispers to me. "We wouldn't want to be get caught because you want to be a screamer now would we baby?" He then bites my earlobe and I fucking lose it and I am coming all over his dick and thank God he is holding me up against the wall because I can't feel my legs right now. All I can do is shake in Patrick's arms as my orgasm just rolls through every part of my body. I can't really move on my own accord but I know I am trembling. My back starts to slide lower and lower and I guess Patrick can see I can't handle it anymore because he picks me up like I am nothing and places me on the tiled ground gently. He starts fucking me slowly but deeply and I am so sensitive it gives me aftershocks. I want to tell Patrick its too much for me to take.

"Come on Britt take it! Take my dick like I know you can. Come on baby make me come.'" he starts going a little faster and another orgasm is building in me and I don't know if I really want it because I feel I might go into cardiac arrest with all the exertion and the heat around me. Fuck Patrick is so damn good at this. He kisses me again and he doesn't stop to talk he just fucks my pussy and mouth at the same time and I feel I might go delirious because the second orgasm sneaks upon me and it fucks me up in the best possible way and I can see I am not the only one because I can feel Patrick's hot cum just shooting in me and its like it never ends and he stops kissing me and we just stare at each other as we go through the wave of pleasure from our simultaneous orgasm. I hear little sounds coming from me and I want to be mortified because the best fuck of my life but Patrick won't let me be. He kisses my face through my aftershocks. He gives me a quick peck on the lips but my eyes were still closed and I wanted to put my own pressure and deepen to the kiss but I am kissing air. He laughs and gives me another peck and lifts me up.

"I think we need to finally take a shower don't you?"

"Umm... yeah?" I am not fully there yet my mind is still a little foggy from the heat and the awesome sex I just got served.

Patrick hugs me and I hug him back until I can gain all of my faculties. We wash each other down and its funny for some reason. We just laugh for the rest of the time it takes to become clean.

When I am putting on my clothes I just become aware that I smell like Patrick. We used his body wash and that makes me shiver all over. I go up to him and put my hands on his shoulders and he tilts his head at me smiling. It makes me feel more confident than before.

"That was more amazing than I expected." That is probably an understatement but he doesn't need to know that is most likely the best sex I have ever had.

"It's alot wetter too." We both laugh and this guy looks even sexier when he isn't being serious. I definitely don't want this to be the first and last time we do this.

"I guess next time dry land..." I try to make it sound as confident as I can because this could be a one time deal.

"Its a date" Ficken ja! I nod my head and go for another peck on the lips and decide now I should go on my merry way. I think I am going to make a clean break for it and Patrick says

"I just have to figure out my babysitting issue now." Well that fucking brought my down a notch. Isn't there yellow pages for this shit and you know the internet. It isn't even that serious but then again I don't know because I am not a parent. I don't have anything to add so I don't even entertain giving him an answer. He just walks away and I get my stuff and go the other way. I won't let this deflate me because I succeeded and my mind and body feel so good right now I won't let anyone bring my happiness down.

**So that was chapter one. I want to say this now so no one gets this confused there won't be a Patina pairing letter. Also Scrubs won't be featured in vivid detail only that Robin is a beloved wife and mother but she will stay dead. In this instance she doesn't serve my story in any way that merits her to appear to not have died. I love Scrubs very much but don't care for Patrina. To each their own fandom. I like what I like and that will always be featured in my stories. Also please don't be too harsh on my relaying the sex into words and actions. They are hard to write without feeling like a big ball of cheese. I know this story won't have a huge readership but I hope people that do read this can open their minds to this pairing. I think Britt can be in a sexy pairing with just about anyone. Thank you for reading and I hope to have a new chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DecemberPaintedWings thank you so much for the comment it means a lot. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. Also big thank you to aphass for following I know you are a follow for several of my stories and I thank you tremendously for the continued support and I hope I can live up to it. DecemberPaintedWings you have the same sentiments about Sabrina I do. Nurses do not have time like that to just be babysitting not even student nurses. When you are a student nurse you are studying the time you are not in the hospital or even at another job to supplement the cost of living. Its hard for me to believe that she would be a babysitter for no money. Also Patrick has the Super spies and the old commish as in-laws and everyone knows they love Emma like a limb. They would gladly watch her anytime ever especially Mac. Mac and Felicia have time to watch Emma during any part of the day and Mac love****d Robin like nobody's business of course he would love to spend anytime he could with her daughter because that's the last thing he has of her.**

A couple of days has pass since the shower with Patrick and I have been so busy I haven't even left the hospital in two days. We got hit with another traffic jam when a semi lost control and caused a chain reaction and I thought it was never going to end. I don't even know the next time I will leave the hospital. Between these two accidents I have a mountain of patients to check on since some of doctors are on vacation and other doctors have to pick up the caseload until they comeback. I still have my regular patients so it feels like I am just walking from room to room.

I do manage to get some sleep on the hardest cot ever made. Is this the same type of crap they give to prisoners I wonder... It would be kind of funny because this is harder than the stuff you had to sleep on in dorm rooms. I do my rounds and if everything goes well I can get to my emails. Each one of my appointments goes well none of the expectant mothers is having any extraordinary challenges besides swollen feet and back pain which is a relief for me. I also do my rounds for the accident patients and only two needed an adjustment to the pain medication. All in all its been a grid but tiring day. Maybe I might be able to go home for the first time in days. I might even get myself ice cream to celebrate such a rare time.

I see Félix talking to Sabrina and I wonder what that twerp is saying. They can't see me from this angle but I sure as hell can hear them.

"Félix its over and done with. I saw them having sex okay it doesn't get anymore clear than that. I had a crush he isn't my husband in time I can get past it."

"No you are not going to let a bitch like Britt win. Just because Patrick had sex with her doesn't mean he is with her. I am a guy and sometimes sex is just sex I would know."

"Félix that isn't nice and I said I don't want to do this anymore why can't you accept that okay. Yeah I am going to miss Emma but it was a long shot that I would ever get with Patrick he is a widow and he never showed an inclination to liking me as more than a friend. Félix I think you mean well but I don't want to be more than friends with Patrick. He is trying to get over his wife and he looked interested in Dr. Westbourne and I certainly don't want to get inserted in that messy situation. So please Félix stop."

"Sabrina you are only saying that because Patrick doesn't see the real you. If we got you some contacts and I straightened your hair you could totally give Britt a run for her money."

"Félix it isn't about how I look okay! If I want to change it won't be because of anyone other than myself. We seriously need to drop this because I can only see us getting into a fight."

"Sabrina I'm sorry I know I can get worked up about things but its just Britt is such a bitch and sooner or later Patrick is going to find out. And you are amazing already I think you and him would be great together."

"Félix I think I would be great with Patrick but I can't really be objective about it because he is my crush. You also can't be objective because you are my best friend and you hate Britt so yeah that is pretty obvious. Patrick doesn't see me in that light and that's okay. I know men out there who want me for me and no makeover is needed to prove that I am beautiful to them."

"Sabrina are you already with some guy is that why you are letting Britt just have Patrick?"

"Félix, Patrick isn't something to have he is a person. I am not letting Britt have anything. I also don't have any guy. I am just saying the last person I was with loved me whether I looked like this or a movie star." Good for Sabrina! I am glad she isn't trying that hard for Patrick but she is beautiful under the glasses and I would have to be stupid not too notice but she shouldn't have to change how she looks just to get the attention of a guy. Félix is always trying to subtly tell her she needs to change and that's rude as hell. This ain't Extreme Makeover leave the girl alone but whatever that ain't my problem. I decide I don't want to be nosy anymore. I am glad I don't have any friends here they seem to tell your business here and that's a great way to get on my bad side.

To get where I wanted I need to pass them. I just walk through and I acknowledge them and both returned greeting but Félix had more of an attitude but its whatever I could care less about the opinion of a overdramatic twerp like Felix. I finally get to the locker room the place that has felt like a mirage. I finally get to leave today. I haven't seen my apartment in a while. I am not even tired because I have been sleeping here on the cot of rocks but being out of the hospital sounds so appetizing.

The locker room is empty which is weird but maybe because of the all the accidents everyone is doing more hours than they are used too whatever that means when you work in a hospital. When I set the water to just the right temperature I put my body wash on my poof and before I can rub the poof over my skin something distracts me.

"Do you want me to leave?" Fuck its Patrick and damn it I shiver and if you have eyes you can definitely tell that I shivered. He wraps his arms around me and I shiver again. I tell myself I shiver because it was an unexpected move not because I am feeling so hot and bothered. I realize he took the poof from my hands when he wrapped his arms around me. The kiss he placed on my shoulder was a great distraction.

"You know we need to stop meeting like this?" I can't let him win this round like he did with the last.

"Really I am beginning to enjoy taking a shower for more than the hot water..." He nips my neck and I barely catch a breath.

"What happened too next time on dry land?" Ugh this guy must have gotten laid often when he was younger.

"I can always go." Patrick whispers this into my ear. He bits my earlobe while passing the poof over my breast and its just not fair. I don't know why Patrick is cleaning me but I find out why one should never speak too soon because he is fingering me in a cruel way. Its dangerously slow and its not meant to tease in my mind. I think he does it so I break my resolve.

"Patrick please..." he's tweaking one of my nipples with a soapy hand while he picks up the pace just a tad. Enough where it was faster than before but still not enough for me to feel anything but want.

"Britt tell me what you want. I can't help you if I don't what you want..."

"I think we both know that a lie." I feel like I need to catch my breathe because I am barely using my vocal cords.

"I could leave if you want." He licks and jabs his fingers in me and it is a shock for me.

"NO!" He just does that chuckle that gives me the shivers.

"Okay good so tell me what you want baby?"

"I want you too... I want you... I need you too... I need please." Its so hard when he is doing this to me. He expects me to create a complete sentence after he nips at my sensitive neck and the increased pressure he is putting on my clit what a jerk!

"Come on Britt I know you can. If you really try I think you will succeed."

"Ficken Hund!"

"Look at you speaking other languages but can you say it in a language we both understand sweetheart?" I look up and I see a playful smile and he dives for my mouth and kisses me and it makes me melt. I wrap my hands around him to bring him as close as I can.

"I want to cum Patrick." I can finally see it and its against his lips. His lips set into a devious smile and starts working his magic and boy do I love it when he does. I hold onto his neck for dear life and its just so exhilarating.

"Patrick, ich bin so nah nicht zu stoppen, so gut. Patrick... fuck I am almost there... just a little more." He presses my clit hard and puts pressure on my front wall and that's all it takes and I am slamming my eyes shut because I feel the pleasure just ripping through me.

"Britt, don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you come. I want to see those pretty eyes when you come" I can barely hold myself up but I manage to open my eyes and we stare at each other while he holds me through every part if my orgasm. When I can finally feel my legs under raise myself to kiss him and I feel like I am in a quid pro quo type of mood. Not because I want to make Patrick come but I want him to feel the same way I felt.

"Ugh...fuck. Britt you don't have too..." I grab the base of his dick none too gently and now its my turn to laugh. I give the head the barest lick just to fuck with him. I pump him slowly like I can do this all day.

"Britt... come on baby please do something." I guess his plea for me to stop just for show.

"You shut up and you'll take what I give you but I promise you'll like it." I smirk at him before I swallow him whole.

"Unh... fuck Britt that feels so good." he starts grunt when I tongue his slit. I lightly graze my teeth over the veiny parts and its his turn to shudder. Who's the mewling bitch now?

"Baby... I'm going to come..." he grabs my hair and tries to yank me off his dick but I suck harder I might as well be Hoover he can't do anything but take it and his come is going down my throat. And I only realize after that tiled floor isn't conducive to being on your knees sucking dick.

"Ow!" When I get up I feel the magnitude of my dumb decision.

"Damn Britt that's why I didn't want you doing that." He starts massaging my knees to alleviate some of the pain.

"Britt fuck that's why I didn't want you to do that but that was a freaking awesome blow job." Lots of guys don't want to kiss after you swallow their cum but Patrick doesn't seem to care and that's good because I really feel like kissing him.

"The water turned cold." And its definitely not appetizing.

"I guess that's our cue to get out of here huh?" He turns the water off and as I am putting on my clothes I think shut this might get awkward because we are the only ones in the locker room and I wonder if this will become our thing having shower sex and then just leaving like nothing ever happened end. I sit on the bench just brushing my hair as I think about it and all of a sudden their is a hand waving in my face.

"Earth to Britt."

"Wh-What..."I stare up at Patrick

"Whats going on in that head of yours?"

"All of my patients, it been alot over the few days because of the accidents and my normal patients."

"Shit... here I am saying how about that date and you are obviously tired. We can raincheck..." Well its true its been a tough week so far it was a lie about the patients and now I feel bad because maybe he was nervous about the situation like I was.

"I am not tired even though the beds are not comfortable they are still beds. I would like the distraction of a date." I tell him with a huge smile that he returns.

We start walking out of the locker room and we start talking some more.

"I didn't know you could speak German?"

"I didn't know you could understand German?"

"I know enough to know that I fucking rocked your world." I can definitely tell this guy was in one of those American frats.

"Wow Drake wow." I deadpan at him

"I know its the truth but you should know your BJs are the business." Definitely in a fraternity! once we make our way towards the mainway I feel eyes upon us and it feels like everyone is watching us but Patrick is oblivious and continues speaking to me about casual things. We wait for the elevators and I can still feel the eyes on me.

"So are we taking my car or yours or do you want to meet at Kelly's?"

"Let's meet."

"Okay I will see you in twenty."

"See ya."

**So yeah that was chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think. Do you think the date go successful? Hmm we will find out in the next chapter so stay tuned and comments are always welcomed and encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own and if you find any don't hesitate to let me know. I do my best to re-read chapters before and after I post and when I find mistakes I do my best to correct them but I can't catch them all. Thank you for your continued reading guys. :)**

The drive to the Metro Court is pretty short because the traffic is pretty easy today. I go to the parking garage myself because I will never be able to justify using valet. I have to count every cent that I use and valet is unnecessary to me no offense to valet workers.. After I park I make my way for the restaurant and I see Patrick is waiting by the bar for me and I wonder how the hell did he get here before me and then I thought to myself its obvious valet stupid. He is having a drink looking so bored I wonder how long has he been here. I walk over to him and sit beside him on out a hand in his back and start rubbing it.

He tenses but he looks over and sees its me and he relaxes again. The cockiness in him is starting to show forth because I feel the smirk coming before I can see it.

"Look who has finally graced me with her presence..." The words don't match the intent I can see he is only teasing. 

"Sorry it took me so long I was looking for parking." I don't know why I am acting so nervous but when I like someone I tend to get this way.

"Don't worry about it Britt it gave me time to get acquainted with Jack." He gestures to his drink and I don't know what comes over me I take the drink from his hand and I gulp the rest of it.

"Ehh Jack is a decent friend when Jameson isn't around." Patrick just shakes his chuckling at me.

"How about we forget about both those guys and eat?" He gets up and extends his hand and I take it and we find an empty table and ever the gentleman he pulls out my chair for me. In this day and age a lot of people don't follow dinner etiquette anymore it is kind of refreshing that he does. Its not like I don't have hands and can't pull out my own chair I very well can but I like that Patrick wants to do it. I was raised old school European and etiquette is a big part of that. A waitress named Sonya comes by and says she will be our server tonight and she takes our orders for appetizers and drinks and says she would give us time to decide what we would like for entrees.

Sonya comes back in three minutes with our drinks and tells us the appetizers should be out shortly and asks if we need more time. I tell her I don't. I decide on having a medium steak with rice pilaf and patrick raises his eyebrows at me and tells her he wants Chicken Margherita.

"I'm surprised you didn't go the salad route." He takes a sip of his drink and I roll my eyes.

"When I come to a restaurant I come to eat. Its not my fault so many American women are too afraid to eat anything of substance." I never understood women who go on dates and only eat salad but that's neither here nor there since that is not me.

"You make yourself sound so distant like you aren't one..."

Our server Sonya comes back with our appetizers and damn it smells so damn good. It stomach feels like it is in knots and I know it isn't from the really hot guy sitting across from me. it is the promise of getting to eat the fantastic smelling food in front of us. After I take a bite of the food in front of me I realize I should probably answer Patrick's inquiry. Oops its easy to get sidetracked by yumminess.

"Well I am not one. I'm not from the states I am from Switzerland. Geneva to be exact."

"Really? Wow that is so far from here. You sound like you lived here all your life."

"I don't really speak English like this I just speak like this to make Americans understand me better."

"So how do you speak English?"

"Like this." I let myself fall into my South London accent. 

"So you lived in the UK too?"

"Yes and no I went to a boarding school for what Americans call High School and I went to University and Medical School in England. I didn't always sound like this. I used to have a heavy Genevan French accent."

"You have to stop talking like that because its doing all kinds of things to me." I just giggle and he gives me a smile not the cocky one just bashful one because I can see the hint of a blush grace his cheeks.

"Britt tell me about yourself. You are making me curious to know." I change my voice to sound American again its easier to keep up with the accent if I keep speaking in the same way.

I tell him that my mother's family is from the Swiss-German side but I was born in a Swiss-French canton and was raised as such. He learns I was raised by a single mother and she had help from mein kinderfrau I tell him I am a super nerd because I graduated two years early from my boarding school and from Oxford. When I was 22 and a lot of research university medical centers thought I was hot shit and wanted me to come and work for them. I tell him I decided I would give the states a shot and I decided between UCLA Medical Center and Columbia Medical Center by the flip a pound.

He starts laughing that I could decide such an important thing by the flip of a coin and he starts calling me Harvey Dent. I tell him both places are both highly regarded I couldn't decide so I took a leap of faith.

"Why did you leave Columbia to PC General Hospital?"

"Honestly I just felt like it. I wanted to try somewhere new but I did not want to go so far and be away from the city. Plus the human resources department tried enticing me by giving me the whole department of gynecology and obstetrics. As much as it would be great running a whole department it would be too much for me to handle that and oncology and my consulting." If I were to do all of that it would make me have even more of no life.

"I totally get what you mean." I see Patrick keeps eyeing my steak and I can feel the envy rolling off him. I cut a three pieces and put them on his plate and he murmurs his thanks. He offers me some of his dinner but I'm not hungry anymore and I make sure not to get to full that I can't walk right. I let Sonya know that if its possible to get my leftovers to go. No shame in not wasting good food. I finish off my Shirley Temple and I know it looks kind of weird that I ordered a soda cocktail instead of alcohol but that is what I was in the mood for. Patrick asks for the check and this was a nice date and I hope he feels the same because I really like the guy and he is a sex god.

"Do you have to be anywhere tonight?"

"No... why?"

"I thought we could maybe go upstairs and continue with each other's company in private." The cocky guy is back and he makes me want to drop my panties in front of this whole dining room. The smirk is in place before I even can give an answer. What a smug bastard!

I just get up and leave and he looks bewildered as I leave and he rushes to pay the check. I go back to the main lobby and sit and let the guy stew. Gone is the confident smug guy and here I see the nervous guy running his hands through his hair probably thinking he blew it. Little does he know I will be blowing him later. I decide to stop when I see the guy ready to leave with his shoulders hunched a little. I walk over to him and wrap my arm around his middle and whisper in his ear...

"Didn't I say next time dry land but it feels like I'm wet..." I end my statement with a kiss to his neck and he shudders and I feel the power shifting from him to me and I love it even though I know it won't last long.

He twists himself around and puts his arm over my shoulder and smiles at me and I just can't get enough. I give him a chaste peck on the lips. We walk to the front desk and Patrick asks for a room and just gives his credit card without paying me a second glance. Once we get our keys we make our way to the elevators. it doesn't take us long at for us to get to our room and before I can even out my bag down in the table Patrick is picking me up and throws me down on the bed. He looks like a man possessed throwing shoes back he throw them so hard that it hit the opposite wall. He has me in just my bras and panties before I can my really register anything because his mouth is sucking on my neck oh so nicely.

"Pa-Pat-Patrick... please take mercy on me for once."

"What do you need baby... hmm? I'll spoil you all you have to do is ask and you know I can."

"Patrick I need you please." If he keeps on teasing I just may cry. The suction he has on my left nipple has me gasping. He let's go and I let out a sharp cry. Why does he have to be such a dick? I open my eyes and I see that he is taking off his clothes and thank God because if this was some type of teasing I might just jump him.

I feel Patrick's dick teasing me because it is nudging every where except my entrance and I honest to God growl and he looks taken aback and finally gets with the program. It is so agonizingly slow but I like it I relish it. Before Patrick it was a really long time since I had sex so any kind of sex he wants to give I will take but the best part is I actually like the dude. I bring my arms around his neck and pull his face close to mine and I look at him in his eyes right before I kiss him. I get lost in the sensation of his tongue massaging mine and probes deep within me its not fast but its also not slow. The torture is sweet and welcome because I can feel electric pulses in my spine. I pepper kisses all over his face.

"Britt... Fuck... I'm so fucking close..." He drops his head to my neck and I can feel and hear his panting. His thrusts become frantic and I can feel him chasing his orgasm I wrap my legs around his waist and bring one of my hands to clit because I am so close too.

"Baby I'm close too fuck me harder please!" Ugh fuck it feels so good even though my orgasm hits me and it leaves me feeling paralyzed. My legs give out on me and they just lie on the bed like heavy masses. I am in bless but Patrick hasn't found his because he is fucking me through mine with ruthless determination. My orgasm is starting to subside but I feel aftershocks from being stimulated from Patrick and then I feel his back tense in my hands and I can feel his hot come bathing my quim.

Patrick is grunting softly and tensing. I just hold him close to me I can feel him sliding out of me and I whine a little at the loss because I am so sensitive after my orgasm. When he gets off me completely I feel the intensity of the cold in the room because I shiver but before I can grab the sheets to warm me up Patrick is pulling me into him and pulling the sheets up for the both of us. I don't know how long we are going to stay here because this guy has a kid and its not like he can just stay here. I want to ask Patrick when do we have to leave because I reckon he has to get back to his kid being a single dad and all but the day catches up to me and I start falling asleep.

Ugh I don't want to get out of bed ever! This bed feels like I am sleeping on a cloud. I start to remember I never made it home last night. The previous night starts coming back to me and I reach over and I feel the other side of the bed is empty maybe Patrick left me a note saying he was going to go home. I look around and there is no note in sight and it makes me feel a little down that he just left and didn't say anything. How do I bring it up next time I see him at work? Do I even bring it up? Whatever I still have this room until whenever they have checkout and its only 11pm now. I can just watch TV and eat the rest of my food in bed.

I go to the mini-fridge and my food is gone. That motherfucker ate my food too?! Ugh! I just turn on the TV and march back into bed I refuse to go through his side because it smells like him fucking dirtbag. He ate my food and left like a thief in the night. I settle for watching the Tonight Show and I pay so much attention to the TV I am oblivious to everything else.

"You are finally awake you sleep like the dead." I hear Patrick's voice and I turn he is at a door that I didn't know this hotel room had.

"You ate my food." There isn't any real heat behind my statement.

"I was responding to my emails and I got hungry so I kinda ate it. I'll just have to buy you another." He comes sauntering over in just his boxers and its not fair I want to be mad or at least frustrated and he makes it so hard. He gets back into bed and starts kissing me everywhere.

"You even smell like my dinner. Ugh! You know I thought you left." The last part I say in a whisper.

Patrick takes my face in his hands and I look into his eyes and they have this determination that I can't question.

"I didn't leave I was just in the other room getting some work done. When I saw there was no way of waking you up I got bored and started answering work emails. I am not going anywhere especially after I ate your food that would just be douchy." Wow I thought he was going to say he wasn't going anywhere after he just had sex with me but nope that last statement took me by surprise. He plants a kiss on my lips and I don't want it to stop. I pull his neck closer. I am beginning to just love his kisses. I have to breathe soon enough and I let go and he sneaks in a peck and it makes me over the moon. It is small affection like this that makes me think I am not in over my head thinking we can be more than casual lovers.

"What about your kid?" I blurt out and my eyes bug out before I can stop my big ass mouth and I can kind feel like an idiot. He tenses and I know I fucked up.

"What about Emma?" His voice sounds guarded and rough and that is the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"Patrick it is late and you are a single father. I didn't even expect this date to go past dinner honestly and definitely not to this. Last time we really talked you said you needed a babysitter. Its okay if you have to go I understand."

"Thanks for the concern for Emma but its okay she is with her great-uncle who is watching her for the whole weekend. I still check in with Emma but for the most part I am free. I have a weekend free from GH unless God forbid someone needs brain surgery."

"Oh..." Don't I feel stupid but I have the weekend off as well maybe we can go on another date.

"I know you have the weekend off too barring any women go into labor. I was hoping we could really spend some time together. I know its hard since we are both doctors. If you don't want to go further than this I definitely understand but whatever this is would have to stop. I can't invest in something that won't amount to anything. Any of my free time could be spent with my daughter. Not to be crass as amazing as you are in bed its not enough for me to only want that."

"Patrick I want there to be an us. I really like you I just know it's a little complicated for you because you are a single dad and a widower. Even if you wanted to just be a friends with benefits you could probably seduce me by doing that but I do want more."

"So you want to go steady with me?"

"I guess that's an American saying for being in a relationship? If so yes otherwise I don't really know."

"Yeah baby it means I want to be your boyfriend. I forget sometimes you weren't born here." He comes over and kisses me again and I let my boyfriend. It has been a while since I have been in a relationship but this one is making me happy.

"Mon copain."

"Yeah Britt whatever you said." His answer makes me giggle like a little girl.

"It means my boyfriend in French." I lay my head on his chest and I don't realize how tired I am from the last two days.

"Britt you can go to sleep you don't have to try and stay up. I can feel your tiredness too. I am tired myself the last couple of days are finally getting to me. I feel like I can sleep forever."

"Sounds like a plan." I start drifting in Patrick's arm and I feel things are starting to look up for me and I am so happy for this just falling in my lap instead of chasing him until he finally gives in.

**I have been sitting on this chapter for a long time because it was only half finished as many of my stories are. It took so long for me to finish because I have been more tired as of late and mix with the rainy season where I live it has also made me quite sick. I am glad I can update this story for you guys and I promise another chapter will be up soon and its going to be from Patrick's POV. Britt will meet Emma in the coming chapters and I wonder how the hell that is going to go. Well I already know how its going to go but I am not going to say a word about it. Remember comments are always welcomed and encouraged and I like to see suggestions on what you guys like to see or questions about characters in my story. Also thought I should mention that the Patrick called Britt Harvey Dent because she made an important decision with the flip of a coin. if anyone has ever watched batman cartoons or read the comics then they would now that Harvey Dent was Two-face and would flip a coin when he was making decisions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

Ever since Robin died I felt a blackhole just sucked all the life from me. I try to be strong for Emma but sometimes I feel like I am broken and no matter how much I try for her the pieces won't mend. I know my baby girl misses her mama like a limb and she tries her best not to cry in front of me and that hurts my heart something terrible. My front of trying to keep everything together has caused her to make one of her own. Sometimes when I check on her I can see her crying when she is dreaming. There is nothing I can do to ease that pain. I can't bring Robin back no matter how much I want too. For the longest time I just wanted and prayed that I was living a nightmare and I would soon wake up.

The nightmare hasn't stopped but the sharp pain of Robin's death has dampened. I remembered when I just didn't want to go out into the world again. Robin still lives in my heart and head and she would kick my ass if I hadn't started to work again. Robin always said I was pretty much a gifted asshole. She always chastised me saying I could use my skill and mind to help people and I finally found the headspace to abide by her wishes. I can honor my wife in the way I knew best to be going back to work and helping people live because that's how she lived.

I see the new doctor specifically an Ob/Gyn and she is tall and beautiful. She is assertive to the nurses and staff but she is also not personable maybe its because she is new and doesn't know anyone or maybe she is one of those kinds of doctors. I can see that Liz doesn't like being talked to like that but Dr. Westbourne is always professional maybe too professional from what Liz is used too. I have worked in many hospitals but most people in Port Charles who work here have only worked here and don't know how other hospitals run. Compared to other hospitals this is too personable. I understand where Dr. Westbourne is coming from I was the same way when I first came here.

I am waiting for the new oncologist to come since I have to consult with them about one of my patients who has a brain tumor. I want to see if they agree with my assessment or if they have an alternative to Andres's current treatment. I really like the guy he is a hard worker and he is one of my pro bono cases and I really want the guy to pull through. The oncologist is running late and that is getting a little bit on my nerves because how the hell are you going to be late when its your first day consulting with me? The worst part is they are not even gracious enough to send someone or an email saying that they will be late.

"Hi, Doctor Drake it is going to be a pleasure working with you sorry about the tardiness." I see it is the beautiful Ob/Gyn and why the hell would I be working with her unless we both have ER duty? Is there a pregnant lady with a brain tumor I don't know about.

"Hi umm..." I Know who she is but I don't know why I am acting like a douche maybe its because the damn oncologist is still not here.

" ." She looks at me as if I am supposed to know her name.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you but I am in the middle of waiting for an incompetent oncologist who doesn't have the decency to show up for a case. I don't know if it is because its pro bono or if they are just a jerk but I am probably not in the best moods to be dealing with a baby doctor right now."

The woman is downright angry now like I offended her. Maybe she is a bitch or something...

"Dr. Drake I am sorry about the delay but I assure you I had one of the nurses deliver the messages. I was dealing with rare case of postpartum preeclampsia that caused my patient blood pressure to rise so high that I had to monitor her personally for longer than I intended. I sent Nurse Dubois to tell you that my case was running late and that I would be here as soon as I can." Felix never gave me any type of message. What could have possibly have been so important for him not to inform me about something so serious regarding a patient?

I feel like all kinds of a douche when she says all that but I am still confused on why should be here? Andres is not a woman and definitely not pregnant.

"I am very sorry to hear about your patient but I don't see why you would be here regardless..."

"I am the consulting oncologist you asked for? I am not just a 'baby doctor' I am an oncologist as well and one that isn't unprofessional. I sent someone to tell you over an hour and half ago it really isn't my fault you weren't informed I would have sent you an email or paged you but I give my patients everything with no distractions. If you have a bone to pick it shall be with the nurse who was too ill-equipped with just walking to you and explaining the situation after I told him where you would be and I sent him with ample enough time before our appointment." Well she definitely put me in my place because I can't think of anything to say. I am a little ashamed I allowed my anger to diminish her as a doctor. No doctor ever deserves to be slighted by another because of their field. I can't believe I called her a baby doctor. What she does is important she helps brings a life into this world and that is an amazing thing to do.

"I am really sorry for my behavior there is no excuse you speaking to you like that. I never got any message from Nurse Dubois but nonetheless I should have never spoken to you like that. It was uncalled for and disrespectful truthfully obstetrics is demanding and not for the faint of heart. I apologize if I made it seem inferior and I would like to start over please." I hope she says yes it will be very awkward to work with her after I just belittled her. I want everything to work out for Andres and having a good work relationship with Dr. Westbourne is tantamount.

"You only get one reprieve. I am sorry that the message wasn't relayed to you but I assure it was not my intention. Let's just start over I am Dr. Britta Westbourne but you can just call me Britt." She extends her hand out and I shake it and introduce myself.

"Nice to finally meet my oncologist. Britt, I am Dr. Patrick Drake you can call me either of the two."

We start going over the case and Britt has some ideas I never really heard of before but if they help Andres then who cares. She tells me she has some success in the past with cases like this but its so few people that it cannot be deemed a success yet. She says with the combination of surgery Andres should begin remission. As we spend more time together she reminds me a little of Robin with her vast knowledge of her fields. As beautiful as she is it is her intelligence that attracts me to her and I see she is attracted to me until she sees the wedding ring she stops her playful banter and is only about business.

Well it is nice to see she respects the sanctity of marriage but I am a widower and I am surprised that she doesn't know that even if she is new around the hospital. I feel a little guilty myself when I look at my ring but I have warring thoughts. I love Robin with all of me but she told me I have to live and try to find happiness if anything should happen to her. It is impossible to do both how can I move on from the love of my life? Is it the right time? How will Emma feel? Would Emma think that I forgot about her mother?

"Patrick... Drake are you okay?" I get snapped out of my thoughts from the catalyst of it all.

"Umm... yeah sorry I just got lost in my head for a second."

"Well we are almost done for today so maybe you should get some rest after this." She looks really concerned about me and it makes me war with my thoughts again.

"Yeah I could use some rest actually."

We continue to outline our treatment protocol for Andres and everything sounds like it is a go. I start to feel something heavy on my chest and hands rubbing me up and down. I feel myself waking up. My eyes start adjusting to the light and I feel like I am in a bed not my own because I am not alone. I smile recalling my dream my first interactions with Britt were less than ideal. Somehow I managed to be the douche I thought I left behind. I sometimes have to be reminded that there is an abundance of brilliant doctors out there. I am just glad that I took my head out my ass and didn't ruin everything too much because Britt is in my arms in this moment.

I know whatever we have going on isn't just sex no matter how awesome it is. I feel intensely attracted to her mind as much as her body. I wonder if we get serious what is Emma going to think? She is so young and she may feel a certain type of way when she sees or hear about me with someone else. I don't know how to navigate this terrain. This is my first relationship after Robin's death. Will Emma think I am trying to replace Robin? It is an absurd thought but Emma is a child and she has only ever known Robin to be by my side. Is this a mistake? Am I moving on too fast? How long do I wait before I dive back into dating? Fuck I never realized how lonely I am. I don't want to keep living with this hole in my life. I never loved anyone after my mom died until Robin and fuck it feels good to have reciprocated love. Robin you broke me and I don't know what to do.

"Patrick... sweetheart what's wrong?" I can't answer her because I can't even begin to tell her. I feel guilt for moving on from Robin even though she told me I have to go on with life. How do I do that? What is Emma going to think? I just start losing it and I finally breakdown in the worst times. I can't form any words because my throat constricts and only choke-filled sobs come out.

I just lay on Britt's chest and continue to cry and she holds me tight running her fingers through my hair. She whispers comforting words that I can't really hear because I can only hear my crying in my conscious mind. Subconsciously it must be working because I can finally feel my throat loosening up and my crying becomes more silent and I can just breath again. This is beyond what I ever imagined. I never thought I would be crying over my dead wife in my girlfriend's arms. She is probably going to dump me after this she didn't sign up for this shit. She didn't know she was dealing with a widower on the verge of a emotional breakdown and she shouldn't have too this is my shit to deal with.

When I feel I can gather words again I pick my head up from her chest and I want to tell her we can forget about all of this and just go back to being colleagues. She doesn't even give me a chance to give her the out because she just kisses me and its so soft and tender it isn't a kiss someone gives to a casual lover it's a kiss that means something. She cradles my head in her hands like I'm something special and I don't know that this is something I need until it happens. She stops kissing me and looks at me in the eye and just stares at me.

"Patrick I don't know what's going on in your brain but I'm not going anywhere. I can't even imagine how tough this is for you but I am never going to push you and that's a promise. If you can't handle a relationship right now that's okay we can be friends. I care a great deal for you Patrick and I only want what's best for you even if its not me. Patrick you are so special and you deserve so much don't let the doubts rule your life." What Britt says to me makes me smile like a teenage schoolgirl and it is in that moment that I know I made the right choice with the right person. Her eyes are so sincere I get lost in them. I hold her tight to me and I just smell her hair and I catch the scent of flowers and I start to relax.

"Britt I won't lie I am kind of a mess but I want to have whatever I can with you. I think you deserve an out from whatever we are doing because this may not be the only time I get like this. I never experienced something like this and I don't know how my daughter will react towards you. You are not a rebound I swear but you are the first woman that I would like to have more than friendship with since my wife died."

"Patrick its so nice of you to offer me an out but that isn't what I want. What I want is you to be my man. I don't want anyone else and we can take it as fast or as slow as you want. I know this isn't easy for you and you probably feel guilt and shame for things you shouldn't but the irrational thoughts best the rational truths when it comes to matters of the heart. I definitely don't know how your daughter will react to us but we will cross that bridge when we get there. I know somewhat of what she is going through. She is growing up with a single parent who is a doctor which means as much as you don't want to be away you have to be. I do not know what the future holds but I never want us to not be anything because we lacked the courage or the will to try."

"Okay baby our relationship status is solved." Britt starts moaning and it piques my interest.

"Mmm I love it when you call me that."

"Oh do you now?"

"Patrick don't play dumb its unbecoming I think you knew that I liked it from the first time I came."

"What can I say when I say how wet it made you I couldn't resist."

"You are so lucky that I like you because if you were trying to impress me these tired ass lines wouldn't work."

"Baby we both know that's a lie you love my tired ass lines because they come from my mouth the same mouth that allows you to come."

"Maybe"

"More like definitely."

We spend the whole weekend holed up in our hotel room only taking breaks from each other to get up to speed with our work and me speaking to my baby girl. This is the first time in a long time that I have felt refreshed and a semblance of happiness. I didn't want this weekend to end but time waits for no one me included. I wish I could have stayed in this cocoon for some more time but its back to work. After I took Emma to school I get on the elevator and as it closes a hand sticks out right before the elevator can close and I see the owner of said hand and its my girlfriend and it brings a smile to my face.

She rushes in which means she is coming in later than she wants to be. I go to give her a kiss and I can tell she is a little annoyed when she doesn't return the kiss. It worries me for a second because we had such a good weekend did something happen in the time we haven't been together.

"Baby what's wrong?!" My voice comes out weaker than I want it too but I guess its good because it conveys my hurt and confusion on how she can act like this after us having such a great time. Did I read too much into it? Maybe she had enough time to change her mind.

"Patrick stop overanalyzing okay honey. I didn't change my mind about us its just that when I am at work I am Dr. Westbourne the professional doctor and when we are not at the hospital I am Britta your girlfriend who drops her panties when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear."

"Well if you want to us to be professional at work you got it but don't say the last bit because saying shit like that makes me hard and I might just rush you in an empty closet or something. Can we at least kiss each other when no one is looking?"

" I guess I can be amenable to kissing you when no one is around like now." I give her a quick kiss because the elevator is getting to our floor. I have a wide smile on my face and the first thing I see is Liz at the nurses station. She smiles back at me but her smile dims when she sees Britt. Did something happen between the two of them or something?

We start walking over and I want to say a quick greeting to Elizabeth and then walk Britt to her office. As much as I want to hold her hand I know Britt may just give me a hard scowl because we just talked about being professional at work. Before I can even greet Elizabeth she is already talking.

"Patrick I was wondering if I could talk to you? You wouldn't mind that Britt would you?" Elizabeth narrows her eyes at Britt. I know enough that Britt definitely doesn't offer many people her first name especially at work.

"Nurse Webber please address me by my title like I address you by yours and of course I don't mind if you speak with Patrick I don't control who he does or does not speak too." Britt just walks away and Liz rolls her eyes.

"Patrick do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Britt?" Whoa this is coming out of left field?

"What do you mean?"

"Patrick I see the way she looks at you and I know she is looking for more than you can give if you know what I mean." What the fuck? Who the hell does Liz thinks she is talking to me like that? I understand that Robin was her friend for a long time but she has no say in life whatsoever. But the tone she is using is condescending as fuck like she is disappointed in me.

"Liz not that my personal life is any of your business but please don't ever tell me what I can give and what I cannot also please don't speak for me I am not a child my mother died a long time ago and I don't need another."

"Patrick I am just trying to be your friend I don't trust her intentions and I think they are better people out there for you like Sabrina who truly care for you." What the hell is going on? I am not attracted to Sabrina she is a nice person but I don't want her like that plus whether she knows it or not someone has her heart. I remember when I was in denial of Robin place in my life.

"Liz honestly I don't care if you don't trust her intentions. One it is not your place to speak as if you have a say in my life. Two last time I checked I have a brain and I decide what I am going to do with my life."

"Well you should watch out because I have seen her in the company of Nikolas and they look really comfortable with each other's company." Oh that's what this is really about she is jealous of Britt. She wants Nikolas again. After she torpedoed her relationship with Lucky she wants to have another chance with his brother. This woman has the audacity to try to dish out relationship advice when her life is a damn mess. She doesn't know who she is unless she is in a relationship. So much for being my friend she isn't looking out for me she is looking out for herself because she is jealous.

Although I am interested in how Britt knows Nikolas she doesn't cross me as the one to play us both. Nikolas and I both have unpredictable schedules and we are both parents it is hard for her to try and play both of us when she wouldn't even know when we would be free.

"Liz I don't care who Britt hangs out with as long as it doesn't affect my patients she can do whatever she likes and you should stop being so green it doesn't look good on you. " I am over this conversation and I go to my office and lock the door. I have patients who need me to be on top of my game and I don't petty shit to bring me down.

**Well that was my Patrick chapter. How do Britt and Nikolas know each other? Have they ever been romantic? Should Patrick be worried about competition for Britt's hand? Patrick is not going to give in to what people want. Although Patrick is in a vulnerable do you think Britt will take advantage of it How will Emma react to Britt? I am going to try to get some more chapters out soon for you guys.**


End file.
